


Route 66

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: роуд-стори, кид-фик!





	Route 66

– Вообще-то я присутствовал при вашей смерти, – сказал Стив, глядя на него недоверчиво.  
– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Коулсон. – Я тоже присутствовал. Было... неприятно. Но мы сейчас встретились по поводу другой, настолько же засекреченной информации.  
– Я не мешаю? – мрачно осведомился подпиравший косяк Баки, и Коулсон покачал головой.  
– Ничуть. Ваше содействие тоже будет кстати.  
– У меня нет допуска, – напомнил Баки. Коулсон вздохнул.  
– Сейчас именно те обстоятельства, когда допуск становится понятием чисто формальным и в некоторой степени иллюзорным...  
Стив с Баки переглянулись, и последний отлип от косяка, вставая прямо. Многоопытное нутро подсказывало, что дело нечисто и следовало быть готовым ко всему.  
– Позвольте, я начну с главного: на эту базу, одну из немногих оставшихся в активе ЩИТа, три дня назад было совершено нападение. Нам удалось его отбить и выяснить заказчика и его цель. И то, и другое имеют непосредственное отношение к вам, Капитан, так что я был вынужден...  
– Это не я, – с едва заметной неуверенностью перебил его Баки. – Стив подтвердит, я никуда не отлучался.  
– Это были абсолютно точно не вы, мистер Барнс, – успокоил его Коулсон. – Это были люди Иоганна Шмидта, также известного как Красный Череп.  
Баки затейливо выругался себе под нос, а Стив замер с открытым ртом.  
– Нам удалось узнать, – продолжал тем временем Коулсон, – что вследствие контакта с тессерактом в одна тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом году Шмидт потерял свою телесную оболочку и перенесся на восемьдесят шесть лет вперед. Занял тело лежащего в коме Йозефа Берга, вышел из комы, выписался из больницы и принялся строить планы по получению более... подходящего его амбициям носителя.  
– Так... – наконец выговорил Стив. Он закрыл рот, стиснул зубы и нахмурился. Судя по физиономии, ему было решительно непонятно, к чему идет разговор, но то, что уже было сказано, рисовало перспективы пренеприятнейшие, и он был готов дать отпор. Всему.  
– Собственно, для получения нужного тела и была организована атака на базу, – Коулсон со значением и, как показалось Баки, затаенным обожанием взглянул на Кэпа и сочувственно вздохнул. – Видите ли, Капитан. В две тысячи одиннадцатом, когда вас только извлекли изо льда, мы были совершенно не уверены, что вы очнетесь. Собственно, вы и живы практически не были. Нам приходилось работать с тем, что есть, а так как образцов вашей крови и тканей не сохранилось, мы посчитали удачей возможность вернуться к изучению сыворотки доктора Эрскина.  
Коулсон проникновенно посмотрел в глаза Стиву, всем своим видом выражая доброту собственных намерений.  
– ЩИТ вел работы по созданию вашего клона, Капитан. Которые успешно завершились практически в тот же момент, как ваше тело стало подавать признаки жизни. Было принято решение не предавать этот проект огласке, его продолжили и перевели на новый, самый высший уровень секретности. Возможно, поэтому никто ничего не узнал, даже когда базы данных ЩИТа были слиты в сеть.  
– Так, – повторил Стив. Это было очень многообещающее "так", Коулсон весь подобрался и несколько раз моргнул.  
– Значит, ЩИТ создал клона, используя мою замороженную ДНК, – веско уронил Стив. Баки поежился. Коулсон сглотнул.  
– Да, – сказал он почти без голоса.  
– Я прямо чувствую себя тем якутским мамонтенком, – заметил Стив, обернувшись к Баки. – Страшно представить, что было бы, если б я так и не очнулся. Парк развлечений Капитана Америки?  
– Эти штуки добром не кончаются, – кивнул Баки. – Я видел такое в кино.  
– Вся жизнь – сплошной блокбастер. – Стив снова обернулся к уже было воспрявшему Коулсуну и опять пригвоздил его осуждающим взглядом к полу. – Никто о клоне не знал, а Шмидт каким-то образом узнал. Интересно, каким.  
– Не от моих людей. Клянусь, Капитан.  
– И он, конечно же, снова повторит атаку в самое ближайшее время... – Стив поморщился, как от зубной боли, и поинтересовался почти нерешительно. – Если Шмидту нужен этот... этот ребенок, значит, свойства сыворотки он получил вместе с ДНК?  
– Именно так, – готовно кивнул Коулсон. – Ребенок абсолютно здоров, правда, обладая сывороткой с рождения, он развивается немного не так, как можно было бы предположить...  
– В смысле?  
– Он... меняется. Меняет сам себя постоянно. Например, он появился на свет пять лет назад, а фактически у него тело очень хорошо сложенного десятилетнего мальчика.  
– И все пять лет он живет у вас в подвале? – снова помрачнел Стив.  
– Я бы не стал называть нашу базу подвалом. Юрий, конечно, лабораторный ребенок, но ему предоставляются все необходимые для его возраста...  
– Я его забираю, – отрезал Стив. Коулсон открыл рот и закрыл его, попытался улыбнуться и нахмурился.  
– Вы не сможете обеспечить ему безопасность.  
– Зато вы, я смотрю, можете.  
– Мы отбили атаку.  
– И вызвали нас, потому что не отобьете следующую.  
– Капитан, это ребенок...  
– Это мой ребенок. Плоть от плоти в прямом смысле слова.  
– Вы даже генетически разные люди.  
– Какой процент совпадения? – полюбопытствовал Стив.  
– Уже процентов пятьдесят, не больше.  
– Значит, я на полном основании могу считать его своим сыном. И закончим на этом. Я его забираю, это не обсуждается.  
Коулсон нервно потеребил манжет пиджака над явно искусственной кистью, глядя Кэпу в глаза. Было ясно, что ему очень не хочется, но ребенка он отдаст только через свой труп. Трупы не планировались, тем более, такие. Нужно было что-то делать, причем, срочно.  
– Слушайте, Коулсон, – подал голос Баки. – Кто еще в курсе того, что вы к нам обратились?  
– Мне не нужно ни перед кем отчитываться, – тут же ответил тот. Слишком быстро, пожалуй.  
– А каковы были последние инструкции в отношении кл... Юрия на тот случай, если его попытаются захватить?  
Коулсон опустил глаза.  
– Подозреваю, – вкрадчиво сказал Баки, – что его предписывалось уничтожить. И в случае повторной успешной атаки...  
– Шмидт не должен получить это тело, – обратился к Стиву Коулсон со всей страстью, на которую был способен. – Вы не знаете, что представляет из себя Юрий, я тоже это себе представляю не до конца. Но одно я знаю точно: это сила. Огромная сила. Может быть, даже больше вашей, Капитан. Она не должна попасть в неподходящие руки.  
Стив и Баки переглянулись.  
– На неподходящие руки у нас обоих аллергия, – вздохнул Баки. – Так что ему ничего не грозит.  
– Вы не сможете его убить, если возникнет необходимость, – устало сказал Коулсон.  
– А вы уверены, что вы сможете его убить? – философски пожал плечами Стив. – Я имею в виду, если это парень, родившийся с сывороткой в крови и интуитивно себя меняющий... Вы уверены, что он вам позволит просто так взять и себя убить? У меня есть хоть какие-то шансы.  
– Да, папочка может, – протянул Баки. Стив бросил на него убийственный взгляд, и он довольно хихикнул. Хоть какое-то развлечение в набирающем обороты дурдоме.

– Это раздражает, – сказал Баки после нескольких минут молчания в стену.  
– А то, – сквозь зубы подтвердил Стив. Стена была выкрашена серой краской и своей монолитностью только усиливала раздражение.  
– Это как в детективных сериалах. Смотришь сериал и все хорошо: детектив раскрывает преступления, преступники отправляются в тюрьму. И в какой-то момент у сценаристов настает кризис жанра, и они вводят в сюжет сквозного злодея. Первая серия с ним еще ничего, ведь ты не подозреваешь, что этот мерзавец неубиваемый и теперь будет периодически появляться раз в пять серий, и шоу скатится в чертово дерьмо. А потом наступает прозрение.  
– И очень хочется выключить сериал и никогда больше его не смотреть.  
– Но ты не можешь, потому что чертовски интересно, что будет дальше.  
– И не терпится посмотреть в рожу злодею, когда он наконец бесповоротно сдохнет.  
Баки вздохнул.  
– Когда закончится сериал?  
Стив невесело пожал плечами.  
– Или когда сценаристы выдумают нового сквозного злодея. Еще более мерзкого.  
– Пиздец, – резюмировал Баки.  
– Еще какой, – кивнул Стив. – Не самое подходящее время заводить ребенка.  
– С другой стороны, когда оно у нас вообще было, это подходящее время?  
Стив задумчиво пожевал губу и наконец кивнул.  
– Тоже верно.  
– К тому же, он уже завелся. Не выбрасывать же его теперь.  
– Но очень хочется побить Коулсона.  
– Это да, – согласился Баки.  
– Учитывая, что официально он мертв, мне даже не должны влепить дисциплинарное взыскание.  
– Ты можешь его убить, и тебе ничего не будет? – нехорошо так заинтересовался Баки. Стив покачал головой.  
– Ребенок. Это сейчас важнее. Коулсон говорит, ему около десяти.  
– Ты в десять лет был тем еще засранцем.  
– И мы понятия не имеем, почему он так быстро вырос.  
– И как он будет развиваться дальше.  
– И я чертовски боюсь идти с ним знакомиться.  
– Ох, Стиви, – Баки умиленно погладил его железной рукой по голове и отечески поцеловал в висок. – Поднимай задницу, мы идем знакомиться с твоим сыном.  
– С нашим сыном.  
– Даже не приплетай меня к этому. Я не папочка. Я в лучшем случае дядюшка. Отец и все такое здесь ты.  
– Вот это твое "все такое" здорово нервирует.

– Вот черт, – сказал Баки, замирая на пороге комнаты.  
– Не ругайся при ребенке, – машинально одернул его Стив, во все глаза глядя на мальчика, сидящего на стуле в центре просторной комнаты. Здесь все было примерно так, как должно быть в комнате идеального мальчика десяти лет: карта звездного неба над кроватью, книжные шкафы с распахнутыми дверцами и стопками книг прямо на полу, какие-то картинки на стенах, разбросанные цветные карандаши, модель космического корабля "Союз" на нитках под люстрой, включенный монитор компьютера на добротном широком столе... Окон только не наблюдалось, да и сам ребенок... Кто бы мог подумать, что клон Стива Роджерса окажется крепким шатеном с чуть вьющимися волосами до плеч и улыбкой от уха до уха.  
– Привет, меня зовут Юрий, – сообщил он, поднимаясь навстречу. – Я вас ждал.  
– Юрий, – повторил Баки, качая головой. Ему срочно нужно было что-то сказать, а ругаться, как того требовала душа, Стив запретил. – Кто выдумал тебе это имя?  
– Я сам, – снова улыбнулся мальчик, в трогательном смущении приопуская ресницы. – В честь Юрия Гагарина.  
Это было внезапно. И, черт возьми, неловко.  
– Ну ладно, – пожал плечами Баки. – Только, знаешь, в России редко употребляют полные имена, так что тебя там вряд ли бы звали Юрием.  
– А как? – моментально заинтересовался тот.  
– Юра, скорей всего.  
– Юра, – он будто пробовал на вкус новое имя. – Хорошо.  
Он перевел сияющий взгляд на стоящего столбом Стива, и у Баки загорелись уши. Вот поэтому он терпеть не мог смотреть старую хронику со своим участием.  
– Наверное, ты не это ожидал увидеть, – виновато улыбнулся Юра.  
– Да, – выдавил из себя наконец Стив. – Это... неожиданно.  
– Извини, – сказал Юра, беззастенчиво его разглядывая. – Я ведь твой клон. Мне тоже нравится Баки. К тому же, я знал, что вы в конце концов придете, и придете вдвоем. К кому ты с большей вероятностью испытаешь симпатию: к собственной копии или к вашему общему ребенку?  
– Ты в курсе, что у двух мужчин не может быть общих детей? – сипло поинтересовался Баки.  
– Уже может, – откликнулся Юра, не отводя от Стива глаз. – Две недели назад в Калифорнийском университете в Сан-Диего серия опытов привела к положительным результатам.  
Наверное, стоило бы заметить, что засранец выглядел совсем не как их общий ребенок, он был больше похож на инфернальное дитя из какого-нибудь ужастика, которых Баки в последнее время насмотрелся от души. Но у Стива сделалось такое придурочно-растроганное выражение лица, что стало понятно: разубедить его становиться счастливым папашей этого монстра уже невозможно. Поплыл бравый Кэп, ничему его жизнь не учит.  
– Не волнуйся, – с невозможно беззащитным и умоляющим видом сказало инфернальное дитя Стиву. – Я могу быть очень хорошим ребенком. Не хуже настоящих. Только заберите меня отсюда.  
– Тебе здесь не нравится? – тут же сделал стойку Стив. – С тобой плохо обращаются?  
Юра неопределенно пожал плечами и вздохнул, и Баки на секунду зажмурился от неловкости: маленький мерзавец копировал его с поразительной точностью.  
– Здесь скучно.  
– И поэтому ты хочешь пойти с нами?  
– Да. Очень хочу.  
– Ты нас практически не знаешь.  
– Я знаю о вас больше, чем кто-либо на свете.  
– С нами тебе может угрожать опасность.  
Юра только улыбнулся, обводя их теперь мудрым всепрощающим взглядом идеального Кэпа.  
– Без вас она мне угрожает сильнее, вы ведь и сами это знаете.

– Он тобой манипулирует.  
– Я знаю, – рассеянно сказал Стив, загружая в багажник очередные сумки.  
– И я вообще не уверен, что он от тебя. В смысле, что это именно твой клон.  
– О, поверь мне, – Стив с треском захлопнул багажник. – Это мой клон.  
– Не припомню за тобой склонности к манипуляциям и актерству.  
– Ты меня плохо знал пятилетнего.  
– Ему уже десять!  
– Он только выглядит на десять, – поправил его Стив, глядя на трогательную фигурку идущего к ним в сопровождении Коулсона Юры: носочки и шортики, черт возьми. Какой мальчишка в здравом уме сейчас будет носить носочки и шортики?  
– Мечта педофила, – проворчал Баки. – На нас будут косо смотреть в мотелях.  
– Купим ему джинсы, – Стив приглашающее распахнул заднюю дверь, и Баки тут же забрался туда сам.  
– Не хочу, чтобы этот ребенок Розмари пялился мне в затылок, – объяснил он. – Мало ли что придет ему в голову.  
– Его зовут Юра, – напомнил Стив, глядя со своим фирменным укором. Баки только устало покачал головой.  
– Как скажешь. Наверное, если результат непредсказуемого генетического эксперимента тайной организации назвать по имени первого советского космонавта, то он сразу же перестает быть таким пугающим и зловещим. Да.  
– У тебя, кстати, тоже был позывной "Спутник".  
– Вот именно, – многозначительно ответил Баки и отвернулся к окну, чтобы не продолжать разговор: Юра уже был близко, и черт его знает, вдруг он умеет читать по губам.

– Скажи мне, что ты шутишь, – попросил Сэм совершенно обалдевшим голосом и тут же деловито добавил: – Где вы? Я сейчас же вылетаю.  
Вот за это Баки и любил своих парней...и девчонок, конечно, тоже. Один за всех и все за одного. И только Стив Роджерс за всех-за всех и периодически за всех, кроме себя, идиотина такая. Так и норовит убиться обо что-нибудь подходящее.  
– Мы сейчас ползем черепашьим шагом по шоссе Роджерса, я имею в виду, другого Роджерса. Наш Роджерс надеется вызвать огонь на себя и добраться до Шмидта.  
– Дурацкая затея.  
– Сам знаю. К тому же, с нами антихрист Дэмиен, и это чертовски выводит из себя.  
– Он настолько ужасен?  
– Он раздражает. Слишком похож на меня десятилетнего, при этом в сто раз умнее и хитрее.  
– Ох, чувак, – с неподдельным сочувствием протянул Сэм. – Крепись. Если этот вундеркинд отобьет у тебя Стива, обещаю утешить чем смогу.  
– Да пошел ты. Нам, кстати, еще Техас проезжать, так что есть вероятность, что нас линчуют раньше, чем Шмидт почешется. Мы, знаешь, выглядим как долбаная "семья"... Так, они возвращаются. На моем ноуте есть трекер телефона Стива.  
– Он в курсе?  
– Смеешься? Он бы испепелил меня в огне осуждения. Но ты же знаешь, за ним нужно присматривать.  
– Еще бы.  
– Приглядывай за нами. Когда нагрянет, я кину вызов.  
Баки нажал кнопку отбоя на телефоне.  
– Мы купили жареной картошки и мармеладных мишек! – радостно поделился Юра, забираясь на переднее сиденье.  
– Класс.  
– И "Читос" для тебя, – Стив кинул ему упаковку и тут же врубил зажигание. – Я так понимаю, наши уже в курсе происходящего?  
Стив глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида, и Баки утомленно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
– Это ты правильно, – милостиво признал Стив, выруливая с обочины. – Кто знает, какие силы соберет Шмидт для следующей атаки. Лучше, если ребята будут предупреждены, что нам может понадобиться поддержка.  
Ну и на том спасибо.

На самом деле ничего инфернального в мальчике не было. Скорее, создавалось впечатление, что он слишком долго находился в относительном одиночестве при неограниченном доступе практически к любой информации, впитал в себя по максимуму, как губка, и теперь пытался обкатать свои обширные познания на реальных людях. Тотальное копирование, кстати, сошло на нет на второй или третий день – то ли Юра понял, что выглядит это странно, то ли ему просто надоело играть в Баки Барнса в присутствии самого Баки Барнса. Как любой ребенок, вырвавшийся в первое серьезное путешествие, Юра мог часами завороженно смотреть в окно на бесконечные горы и бесконечные составы поездов на фоне этих гор, есть килограммами сладости и джанк-фуд и чувствовать себя крутым, нося кепку в виде головы Дональда Дака с двумя огромными шестерками вместо зрачков. Пожалуй, он был не так уж и плох, и то, как Стив таял рядом с ним, выглядело даже умилительно.  
Но от пацана определенно несло опасностью, это Баки чуял хребтом, и если Стив мог себе позволить как всегда плюнуть на опасность и действовать так, как считал нужным, то у Баки такие варианты никогда не работали. И пока Стив планировал и прикидывал, а потом героически вел в бой, это он, Баки Барнс, был тем, кто отвечал за снабжение, доведение приказов до личного состава и общую организацию всего. Вечный сержант, хотя уж кто-кто, а он точно заработал повышение. Хотя бы за выслугу лет.

– Ты знаешь, как получилось, что ты так быстро вырос? – спросил Стив наконец где-то на вторую неделю их путешествия по заправкам, мотелям и пыльным городкам. Жующий маршмеллоу на палочке Юра оторвался от созерцания увлекательного лысого пейзажа за окном и энергично кивнул. В нем вообще было как-то чересчур много энергии и готовности ее тратить.  
– Это все сыворотка, – пояснил он, облизывая малиновые от ягодного суфле губы.  
– Помогает вырасти?  
Юра помотал головой.  
– Помогает реализовать глубинные устремления. Иоганн Шмидт в глубине души хотел не просто силы, а чтобы его боялись, вот и получился Красный Череп. Ты просто хотел быть достаточно сильным, чтобы дать отпор любому хулигану...  
– А я чего хотел? – мрачно спросил проснувшийся Баки с заднего сиденья. Юра оглянулся, окидывая его неожиданно проницательным взглядом.  
– Ты хотел выжить, – сказал он коротко. – Поэтому сейчас тебя практически невозможно убить.  
– А Стива можно? – спросил Баки почему-то осипшим голосом.  
– Стива можно, – буркнул Юра и насупился, снова отвернулся к окну.  
Стив укоризненно посмотрел на Баки и покачал головой.  
– А что насчет тебя? – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил разговор Стив. – Какие у тебя были глубинные устремления?  
– Я же только родился, – неохотно пробормотал Юра. – И уже с сывороткой. Какие могут быть устремления у младенца. Поскорей вырасти и узнать все на свете.  
– Узнал? – не удержался Баки. Юра фыркнул и засунул суфле обратно в рот.  
– Я перестал расти, когда понял, что еще немного, и меня уничтожат как вышедший из-под контроля эксперимент, – сказал он тихо через несколько минут, дожевав конфету. – Узнавать все подряд я перестал тогда же. Какой смысл все знать, если никогда не сможешь воспользоваться знаниями.  
Это совершенно точно было очередной манипуляцией, пацан просто бил на жалость. Но, пожалуй, в этот момент Баки в первый раз за все время испытал к нему сочувствие.  
– Но теперь же все изменилось, – бодро заметил Стив и даже похлопал мальчика по плечу. Тот тихонько хмыкнул.  
– Да, – сказал он с непонятным выражением. – Теперь все изменилось.  
И сочувствие тут же сгинуло как и не было.  
Пацан опасен. Баки бы свою руку прозакладывал за то, что он еще устроит им веселую жизнь.

– Он перестал пялиться целыми днями на дорогу.  
– Правду сказать, смотреть там сейчас особо и нечего.  
– Не юли, Роджерс. Он меняется. Опять.  
– Он всегда будет меняться. У него есть такая возможность.  
– А ты, конечно, все еще считаешь себя способным справиться с любыми неожиданностями.  
– До сих пор справлялся.  
– До сих пор мы не сидели на бочке с порохом имени товарища Гагарина, и тебе напомнить, чем окончилось твое прошлое противостояние с Красным Черепом?  
Стив сочувственно похлопал Баки по плечу.  
– В этот раз он значительно слабее, а у меня есть ты.  
И пошел себе в сувенирную лавку следом за пацаном, отрезая возможность ответить. А Баки было, что на это сказать, но толку-то? Безголовый болван.  
Юра действительно перестал смотреть в окно, теперь он смотрел в планшет. Был бы он обычным ребенком, Баки бы забеспокоился, что он испортит себе глаза, но вряд ли сыворотка позволит хоть чему-то в этом мелком организме испортиться. Пару раз ему удалось заглянуть в этот планшет, но он все равно ничего не понял, парень читал что-то явно глубоко научное, но даже из какой области науки, Баки не определил. Может, химия. Там точно были какие-то формулы. Подозрительно. А подозрительное отсутствие хоть какой-то активности от Шмидта напрягало еще сильней.  
Слава богу, хоть остальные опасения не оправдались. Проблем в быту Юра практически не создавал. Ел в придорожных дайнерах, причем безошибочно выбирал в каждом фирменное блюдо еще до того, как к столику подойдет официантка, с одинаковым наслаждением поглощая картошку-чили, жареных цыплят и пирожные с заварным кремом. Спал на комковатых койках в древних мотелях как младенец, будто бы всю жизнь только и делал, что трясся со своим стариком по шестьдесят шестой. По несколько часов бродил со Стивом по встречным лесам, взбирался на горы и спускался в пещеры Большого Каньона – тому приспичило показать сыночку все красоты маршрута. Спокойно терпел до очередного сортира на заправке и без лишних слов сменил свое педофильское одеяние на джинсы и чуть великоватую рубаху в клетку из первого же встреченного секонда. Стив с ним носился как с родным, едва не курлыкал как новоиспеченная мамаша, и это было бы даже мило, если б все хозяева мотелей и официантки в кафе хором не принимали Юру за сына Баки. Приходилось улыбаться, отечески хлопать его по плечу и откликаться на издевательское: "Пааап? Я возьму еще сникерсов?" – мелкий мерзавец получал живейшее удовольствие, подыгрывая.  
Самое неприятное было в том, что Баки начал проникаться. Сквозь все свои подозрения, недоверие и вечную настороженность начинал привязываться и действительно беспокоиться – этот ребенок умел к себе расположить. Иногда, вечерами, задумавшийся о чем-то своем, сидящий на крыльце номера Юра даже напоминал Стива. Он смотрел на полыхающий закат с таким трогательным сочетанием упрямства и уязвимости на хулиганской физиономии, что у Баки начинало щипать в носу.  
У Баки в последнее время, конечно, стало в принципе получше с эмпатией и какими-то чувствами к кому-то, кроме Стива. Он, например, очень хорошо относился к команде: к летучему Сэму, к микро-Скотту, к балагуру Клинту. Текучая как змея Наташа и непредсказуемая психичка Ванда его поначалу пугали, но в конце концов выяснилось, что они тоже свои в доску. Со Старком, правда, взаимную неприязнь преодолеть пока не получилось, но вы покажите человека, который легко простит и забудет попытку себя укокошить? Стив не в счет, он всегда был странненьким.  
В общем, у Баки имелся свой список людей, которым ему не хотелось откусить голову за одно неверное слово или неосторожный взгляд. Этот список пополнялся редко и мучительно, он был довольно коротким, и за последний год в нем не появилось ни одного нового пункта.  
И вот теперь, пожалуйста. Юра Гагарин. Темная клонированная лошадка. Был бы он еще похож на Стива хоть чем-то кроме профиля на фоне заката. Пятьдесят процентов общих генов! Практически как с бананом.

Чем ближе они продвигались к Иллинойсу, тем чаще Юра просил остановиться вот тут, и еще здесь, и там, смотрите, давайте сходим туда! Тем чаще он вечерами сидел один на пороге задрипанного номера и едва не шмыгал носом. Баки бы понял, если б парень боялся все откладывающегося и откладывающегося нападения Шмидта, но этот пацан, казалось, не боялся вообще ничего. Баки как-то даже попробовал к нему подсесть в один из таких вечеров, но разговора не вышло, в результате они просто сидели рядом до самой темноты. Юра дал себя обнять одной рукой и притиснуть к боку, был тихий, как мышка, и только грустно улыбался.  
– Это лучшее приключение в жизни, – сказал он наконец подозрительно гундосым голосом. – Жалко, что скоро все кончится.  
– Одно кончится, начнется другое, – пожал плечами Баки. – У тебя еще вся жизнь впереди. Судя по тенденциям, довольно долгая.  
Юра тогда промолчал, но на следующий день за привычно калорийным завтраком в кафе мотеля он подрагивающим голосом заявил, что им нужно поговорить.  
– Уже? – удивился Стив, откусывая сразу половину сосиски. – Я думал, мы все-таки дотянем до Чикаго.  
Юра смутился лишь на секунду, а потом, нахмурившись и упрямо выставив подбородок, решительно посмотрел в глаза по очереди сначала Баки, потом Стиву.  
– Я вас обманул. То есть... я собирался вас обмануть.  
– Это еще чего такое? – поинтересовался Баки, подозрительно оглядев невозмутимо жующего Стива и насупленного Юру с покрасневшим кончиком носа и мокрыми глазами.  
– Нет никакого Иоганна Шмидта, – твердо заявил маленький говнюк и тихонько всхлипнул. – Это все я. Я украл у одного из агентов мобильный телефон, вышел в интернет и организовал атаку на базу. Один из наемников будто бы случайно обронил при атаке карту памяти, на которой кроме кодов взлома внутренних помещений базы были и фальшивые данные о нанимателе. Переписал несколько записей в базе данных Клиники кёльнского университета – для правдоподобности...  
– И устроил сцену добросердечному Коулсону, убедив его, что до смерти испугался и единственные, кто могут тебя защитить, это Капитан Америка и Баки Барнс, – добавил Стив.  
– Да, – покаянно признался Юра.  
Баки помотал головой. Все это немного ошеломляло.  
– Я не должен выражаться, но сейчас любой нормальный отец на моем месте бы выругался. А потом тебя выпорол. Ругаясь в процессе.  
– Простите, – прошептал Юра.  
– А ты, значит, обо всем догадывался? И молчал?  
– Не с самого начала, – Стив отодвинул опустошенную тарелку. – И не на сто процентов.  
– И даже не намекнул.  
– Вы только начали сближаться, – пожал плечами Стив. – Я не хотел все испортить.  
Баки постарался медленно выдохнуть, а потом снова вдохнуть. Глядя на Юру с его закушенной губой и огромными глазами, успокоиться и начать мыслить рационально было не так-то просто.  
– Но ведь ты понимаешь, что раз нет никакой угрозы, мы должны вернуть его...  
– Нет, – отрезал Стив стальным голосом. – Мы никуда его возвращать не будем.  
– Я могу быть опасен, – тихо и явно через силу сказал Юра. – Я и сам иногда не знаю, на что способен.  
– Ничего, у меня есть опыт общения с опасными и нестабильными членами семьи.  
Баки закатил глаза, встал и пошел от них прочь – к стойке кафе, за еще одной порцией пирога. Вспоминать о том, как Стив вытаскивал его самого, совершенно не хотелось. И уж правда, кто-кто, а Баки тогда был в полном раздрае и куда более опасен, чем даже самый непредсказуемый клон Стива Роджерса. Одно было интересно: понимает ли Юра, что Стив – не только праздничный папа, кормящий мороженым и мармеладными мишками? На это столкновение воль и характеров посмотреть было бы даже любопытно, не занимай Баки места в первом ряду, где и забрызгать может.  
– Добро пожаловать в семью, – торжественно сказал он, вернувшись к столику и поставив перед Юрой молочный коктейль со здоровой клубничиной, насаженной на край стакана. – Надеюсь, через пару месяцев ты не начнешь проситься обратно под крылышко к Коулсону. Этот – уже не отпустит.  
– Кто еще начнет проситься, – ответил слегка повеселевший Юра и притянул к себе стакан.  
О да. Веселье начинается.

 

– Ты ведь с самого начала все знал.  
– Догадывался.  
– Какой ты иногда бываешь догадливый, оказывается...  
Стив поморщился.  
– Мне было шесть лет, и я часто оставался один дома – мама много работала, ее подруги иногда забирали меня к себе, но там были другие дети, а другие дети... в общем, понятно. Обычно я просто целыми днями торчал в нашей квартире и смотрел в окно.  
– Которое выходило во двор.  
– Да. Ничего особенно интересного я там увидеть, конечно, не мог. Все имеющиеся книжки были перечитаны, вся бумага изрисована. Так что иногда я выбирался в окно на кухне и спускался по пожарной лестнице. Гулял, торчал в книжной лавке, таскался в доки – даже не смотреть на корабли, а просто доказывая себе, что мне не страшно лезть туда, куда и старшие мальчики суются с опаской. Однажды я загулялся и забыл вернуться домой к приходу мамы. Она увидела открытое окно и побежала в полицию – тогда в нашем районе как раз орудовала банда форточников... В общем, когда я подошел к дому, шум стоял даже во дворе. Не помню, чем я тогда думал, но, в общем, я убежал снова. И вернулся уже только через два дня, когда живот от голода подвело. Да и какие-то беспризорники меня к тому моменту побили за то, что я ошивался в их районе, и какой-то дядька купил мне булку, впечатлившись моим голодным видом. Маме я наплел жалобную историю о том, что меня похитили воры, но я ухитрился сбежать. Уж не знаю, поверила ли она мне, но наказывать не стала, наверное, от облегчения...  
– Ого, – выдохнул Баки спустя некоторое время. – Мне ты об этом никогда не рассказывал.  
– Стыдно было, – коротко ответил Стив, не поднимая глаз.  
– Эту историю надо бы завершить красивым выводом о том, что с тех пор ты не врешь.  
– Вот это как раз было бы враньем. Но да, стараюсь не врать.  
– Думаешь, на Юру это подействует аналогичным образом?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Увидим. В любом случае хорошо, что мы забрали его с базы ЩИТа. Ну и шестьдесят шестое шоссе... Всегда хотел по нему проехаться.  
– С сыном, – саркастически добавил Баки. – Как правильный американец.  
– С семьей, – поправил его Стив. Баки хмыкнул.  
– А я всегда думал, что у меня будет дочка, – сказал он неожиданно. – Сейчас бы я не отказался и от двух разом. Назвал бы их Белка и Стрелка. В нашем, семейном духе.  
Стив хрюкнул.  
– А что, – пожал плечами Баки. – Калифорнийский университет в Сан-Диего не зря ест свои гранты...  
– Паап? – крикнул Юра, высунувшись из дверей очередного магазинчика. – Я возьму еще "Скиттлс"? И колы? И тут еще остались "Белые Зимние Читос" с чеддером!  
Баки только рукой махнул, и Юра тут же скрылся.  
– По крайней мере, он покупает мне "Читос", – вздохнул Баки, и Стив утешающе похлопал его по плечу.


End file.
